The present invention generally relates to devices for producing oxygen-containing substances from hydrocarbon, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to devices for implementing a process for producing oxygen-containing additives (OCA) for all of the liquid motor fuels and may be practiced in various industries of economy where, for example, internal combustion engines are used.
Widely known in science and technology are processes for producing a wide range of organic oxygen-containing substances from hydrocarbon, which contains oxygen bound to the carbon skeleton of a compound, the atoms whereof are included in hydroxyl (carbonyl, carboxyl) groups and determine the chemical properties of compounds. Adding oxygen-containing substances from hydrocarbon, in appropriate proportions, to all liquid motor fuels, improves liquid motor fuels combustion efficiency, and thereby reduces emission of harmful substances to the atmosphere.
Therefore, what is needed is the development of devices for implementing a process for producing an oxygen-containing additive for all of the liquid motor fuels, which have high chemical and physical stability, and the components of which are not deficient and are readily available.
Known in the science is a plant for producing the oxygen-containing additive for gasoline, which comprises a fermentation cylinder, a dehydration cylinder, a recovery cylinder, and heat exchange and auxiliary equipment. The oxygen-containing additive produced at this plant comprises dehydrated ethanol and, after mixing with gasoline, is hygroscopic and, is not stable for storage upon moisture, as well as at low temperatures. Therefore, blends of OCA's with gasoline do not ensure stability for motor fuel properties during long-term storage, particularly at higher humidity and low temperatures.
The physical stability of motor fuel compositions is ensured by adding, in appropriate proportions, stabilizers and additives, which improve motor fuels functional properties, such as wash and antiknock agents. Such additives, as well as compositions containing them, are prepared by means of ordinary mixing, using standard equipment. It should be pointed out that the presence of a great amount of stabilizers in such additives and the addition of such additives to a fuel composition, result in increased costs, while the presence of gasoline-based components produced by the oil-refining industry in fuel compositions, results in rising prices and scarcities, for example, because of the Ukraine's energy dependence on imported energy.
The most similar in the technological spirit to the plant in accordance with this invention is, chosen as a prototype, a biogas plant for processing and recycling agriculture organic waste, which comprises a mixing tank, an anaerobic fermentation vessel of liquid biomass, a gasholder, a system for removal of sulphuretted hydrogen and a hotwell. This known plant implements a method for producing oxygen-containing substances from hydrocarbon by means of the anaerobic decomposition of a liquid biomass based on the bio-chemical degradation (fermentation hydrolysis) of organic substances and receiving the production of a colloidal solution of organic oxygen-bearing compounds, such as volatile fatty acids, alcohols, aldehydes, and ketones; and concomitant gases, such as carbon-dioxide gas, hydrogen, sulphuretted hydrogen, methane, ammonia; and inorganic substances, such as Ca, Co, Cu, K, Mg, Mn, Mo, N, P, S, Zn.
The principal disadvantage of the prototype is that this known biogas plant is incapable of producing the oxygen-containing additive for liquid motor fuels in the form of an environment-friendly, phase-stable colloidal composition of organic and inorganic substances because of the instability of its oxygen-bearing components.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a plant for producing an OCA as an ecologically beneficial component for liquid motor fuels by equipping the known biogas plant with additional devices and by introducing a new interrelationship between the structural components of the plant.
The technical result achieved by implementing of this invention is the improvement of both chemical and physical stability of the performance indices of the oxygen-bearing components of a colloidal substance.
As a result, consumer properties of the subject-matter of the invention are connected with the technical result, i.e., the implementation of a technology of producing an OCA as an ecologically beneficial component for liquid motor fuels to ensure the stability of composition fuel properties during long-term storage.
The technical result is achieved by the known biogas plant comprising the mixing tank, the anaerobic fermentation vessel of liquid biomass, the gasholder, the system for removal of sulphuretted hydrogen, and the hotwell, and further comprising an aerobic fermentation vessel provided with stop and control valves, a device for pumping of liquid substance after fermentation, a device for liquid aeration with an oxygen-containing gas, and a removal system of solid mass residue after fermentation; a gas distribution device; a device for utilization of heavy gases; a device for ammonia adsorption by water; a liquid-gas mixer; a cavity mixer; a system that serves superficial active and dispersant matters and a cooler; all of these being connected to each other by pipelines. A bottom of the gas distribution device is connected by pipelines to the aerobic fermentation vessel and to the device for utilization of heavy gases, and a top of the gas distribution device is connected to the cavity mixer through the device for ammonia adsorption by water and through the liquid-gas mixer.
The above listed features, which are distinctive from those of the prototype, constitute the spirit of the invention and are novel, since they are necessary and sufficient for attaining the set object, i.e., to provide a plant for producing an OCA as an ecologically beneficial component for liquid motor fuels.
The comparison of the solution in accordance with the present invention with other prior technical solutions shows that the features of the solution in accordance with the present invention, namely: the devices connected to each other by pipelines from the list of which is given above and which complement the known biogas plant have not been detected in the known plants for producing an OCA for liquid motor fuels.
In order to demonstrate the cause-and-effect relationship between the aggregate of the dominant features of the device in accordance with the present invention and the technical results, the applicant submits as follows:
As a result of complementing the biogas plant with the aerobic fermentation vessel, aerobical satiation of fermented liquid substance by an oxygen-bearing gas is discovered:                The cessation of any further anaerobic decomposition of the liquid biomass;        Increase in the number of free radicals and hydroxyl groups;        Further oxidation accompanied by the production of complex blends with an oxygen-containing compounds; and        The improvement of ergonomic characteristics due to the elimination of an unpleasant odor.        
The gases produced during the aerobic fermentation of the liquid substance are accumulated in the gas distribution device and are distributed within it vertically depending on their molecular weights. This allows utilization of sulphuretted hydrogen by passing it through the device for utilization of heavy gases, as well as ammonia with water as a fertilizer to be produced by passing the mixture of light gases (H2, CH4, NH3) through the device for ammonia adsorption by water.
The employment, in the biogas plant in accordance with the present invention, of the cavity mixer and of the system that serves superficial active and dispersant matters to the liquid substance after saturation aerobically by oxygen-containing gases, enables this substance to be stabilized, due to the cessation of chain reactions. In addition, the performance indices of its oxygen-bearing components are improved. The use of a vibrating device in the cavity mixer allows the colloidal substance to be activated by an ultrasonic frequency of vibrations with predetermined parameters; this results in:                The final destruction of anaerobic and aerobic bacteria cells;        An additional to formation of emulsion;        Solid particle dispersion to a size of near 10−7 m;        Change in the confirmational structure of molecules, in spatial orientation and properties, and in chain deformation and fragmentation;        The production of free, highly active radicals (CH), ions (OH− and H+), lower molecular weight hydrocarbons, molecular hydrogen, and atomic oxygen.        
Therefore, the employment, in the biogas plant in accordance with the present invention, of the cavity mixer and of the system that serves superficial active and dispersant matters provides that the aggregate transformations and physical stability of the performance indices of the oxygen-containing components of the colloidal substance are ensured. This in turn allows long-term storage of a mixture of liquid motor fuels with an OCA to be achieved.
Equipping the biogas plant, in accordance with the present invention, with the cooler (heat exchanger—distiller) makes it possible to condense the gases produced during the process of activating the colloidal mass by ultrasonic cavitation and to provide a plant for producing the oxygen-containing additive as an ecologically beneficial component for liquid motor fuels in the form of a high dispersion, physically stable colloidal substance.